ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire
A vampire is a mythical being or an undead humanoid who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures. Biography Vampires are not only human-like creatures, but undead monsters feeding the living and drinking blood. Character Personality Variable. Appearance A vampire has pale skin (options are white or gray), red eyes, high cheekbones, fangs, pointy ears and claws. They wear darker clothing and makeup to make them look goth. They can either have any different skin color, different eye color or different fangs such as sharp incisors. When they morph into a character or celebrity or any other living human, they look like them. But when they show their vampiric side, they have the same appearances the vampires look. When they turn into their werebat forms, they resemble a Murciélago from Grimm in the appearance of sharp teeth, neon colored eyes, bat hair growing out and long ears. For Alpha vampires, they have light red skin and neon blue eyes. For Beta vampires, they have pale green skin and pink sclera with red eyes like Lord Dominator, except with the fangs and elf-like ears. For the Delta vampires, they have light purple skin, sharp lateral incisor fangs, sharped canines, sharped claws, elf-like ears, high cheekbones and red eyes with dark red sclera. For the Omega vampires, they have extended brows, yellow eyes with cat-like irises, dark red sclera, lateral incisor fangs, sharper canines and bright red skin. The Buffyverse-typed ones had pale skin with pronounced brow ridges, golden/yellow eyes, disappearance of eyebrows, elongated upper canines, and pointed upper incisors. Type 1 Type 1 is a form of Dracula or Nosferatu. Type 2 Type 2 is a form of a bubbly yet ditzy female vampire who wears not only perky goth fashion, but brightly/dark colored clothes. Type 3 Type 3 is a form of a not-only-friendly-but-amorous glamorous female vampire who wears dark colored clothes. Type 4 Type 4 is a form of a teenage boy or young adult boy vampire who wears dark clothes. Types Type 1: The Dracula Dracula is not only a vampire, but famous for his films and TV shows. He is one of the Universal Monsters and had three brides. He had a widow's peak that's black and wears a black cape. Dracula is actually a head vampire because is very iconic. Type 2: The Perky Goth Girl Perky goth vampires are not like the rest. They are different and somehow wear black like Mavis does. They are lovestruck Derederes who are lovable towards their boyfriends. Type 3: The Lovestruck Vamp This female seductive vampire is known as Drusilla from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This vampire is known as not only amorous towards the living, but towards vampires. They are like Lily Munster, Lilith from Bordello of Blood, Katrina from Vamp, Akasha and Santanico Pandemonium. They are romantic and can drink the blood of living victims, draining them like Darla did to Chris Boal. They wear Gothic dark clothes like Sunday from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Type 4: The Romantic Bad Boy Marshall Lee is this example here. Male vampires can be handsome like Type 3 is, which is already a male version of this Type 3. They always drink blood, are mysterious and don't like the sunlight and wooden stakes. They are basically a homage of the examples such as Angel and Spike from Buffyverse, Lestat de Lioncourt, Jerry Dandridge, David from Lost Boys and Edward Cullen. Powers & Abilities * = notable *Shapeshifting* - It can transform into an object, animal or person. It can not only turn into a bat, mist or a shadow, but can turn into its own anthro!bat form and any other living things such as celebrities, fictional characters and animals. *Blood-sucking/Blood drinking/Blood draining/Draining* - It can drink a mortal's blood. *Life force draining - It can drain the life force from a mortal by sucking out the life force, making them weak. *Flight - It could hover in thin air. *Pyrokinesis - It can control fire. *Eating shades of red - Unlike traditional vampires, It is capable of sustaining herself on "shades of red," such as the color in strawberries, rather than being limited to surviving on blood. *Wall Crawling - It can crawl on walls. *Wall Jump - It can jump on walls. For example, Octavius spies on his vampire stepsister, Opheliana. *Immortality* *Voice Manipulation - Its voice can not change from pitch to volume, but imitate people's voices. *Super speed - It can run or walk faster. *Super strength *Hypnosis - It can hypnotize people by staring at its own eyes with dark sclera and red swirly curvy lines. The victim and it can have these when hypnotizing to turn them into a vampire. *Siring - It can turn other people into vampires by hypnotizing them. *Eye Color Manipulation - It can change their normal eye colors to either gold, yellow or red. Weaknesses *Sunlight - It makes a vampire set more burn marks, on fire, suffer from pimple-like bumps that squirt blood from your skin, had scars that shoot out ray beams and turn to dust. *Garlic - Same as sunlight. *Holy water - Same as garlic and sunlight. *Garlic-infused water - Same as above. *Alia Aqua - Same as above. When it's liquified garlic fused with holy water, the vampire meets its demise with this above. *Holy cross/crucifixes - Same as above. *Invitation - Humans prevent vampires from coming over. *Wooden stake - Turn to dust. Methods There are many methods on becoming a vampire. *Being hypnotized by a vampire. *Drinking bat blood. *Drinking a vampire's blood. *Bitten by a bat. *Bitten in the neck by a vampire. *Being sired like Drusilla did to Darla in Buffyverse. *Dying and being reborn as a vampire after being resurrected by magic. Known Vampires Type 1 *Dracula *Nosferatu Remus Archibald Barrett Type 2 *Mavis *Draculaura Type 3 *Sibella *Drusilla *Opheliana Type 4 *Abraham Stoker *Ernest The Vampire *Remus Archibald Barrett, Jr. *Spike *Octavius Tropes *Breaking and Bloodsucking: Vampires' only weakness is an invitation. *Classical Movie Vampire: Type 1 *Cute Monster Girl: Mostly female ones especially Type 2 and Type 3 ones. *Dracula: Type 1 *Eye Colour Change: From any normal color to bloody red, yellow or gold. *Friendly Neighborhood Vampire: Mostly type 2 *Glamour Failure: Vampires somewhat disguise themselves as humans but somehow they make vampiric faces. *Holy Burns Evil: Vampires can't stand all things holy. *Improvised Cross: Vampires can't stand pretend "holy crosses", but laughs at the "holy crosses". *Kiss of the Vampire: Vampires in all types have crush on either vampires or humans. *Lesbian Vampire: Female vampires (mostly types 2 and 3) do hypnotize and bite their female victims, turning them into vampires. *Looks Like Orlok: Type 1 *Missing Reflection: Vampires never had a reflection, somehow their human disguises do. *Must Be Invited: Same as Breaking and Bloodsucking *Our Vampires Are Different: Comes in all types. *Red Eyes, Take Warning: Vampires had red eyes when they hypnotize people. *Romantic Vampire Boy: Mostly Type 4. *Sliding Scale of Vampire Friendliness *Staking the Loved One: Vampires who were romantic and manipulative can be staked. *Vampire Dance: They like dancing, but in a seducing way. *Vampire Hunter: Vampires don't like vampire hunters, especially the Vegetarian Vampire Slayers led by Lisa. *Vampire Vannabe: Vampires can't stand "pretend vampires". *Vampire Vords *Vampires Are Rich *Vampires Don't Like Garlic *Vampire-Werewolf Love Triangle: What ever happens when a vampire falls for another vampire/human or a werewolf? You get the clue. When the vampire falls for the werewolf, you get a vaewolf, but when the vampire falls for the human, you get a Half-Human Hybrid on your hands. *Vampiric Draining: They like draining blood and lifeforces. *Vegetarian Vampire: When vegetarians become hypnotized and bitten, they'll become vampires that feast on vegetables rather than human blood and animal blood to retrieve their hunger. *Warm Blood Bags Are Everywhere: They can drink blood from blood bags to retrieve their hunger. *Weakened by the Light: Vampires don't like the sunlight. *Wooden Stake: Their weaknesses. Category:Crossover Universe Category:Crossover Universe Characters Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural beings Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Undead beings